Perjanjian Dibawah Pohon Sakura
by Clarissa Fujita
Summary: Seorang Ichigo kurosaki yang terkenal jago berkelahi akan berjanji pada seorang wanita cantik penjaga kuil di kaki gunung, bahwa dia tidak akan berkelahi lagi kalau ingin membawa wanita tersebut bersamanya. RnR please! Warning! Gaje dan Garing.
1. chapter 1: Prolog

Perjanjian dibawah Pohon Sakura

Characters: Hitsugaya T. & Ichigo K.

Summary: Seorang Ichigo kurosaki yang terkenal jago berkelahi akan berjanji pada seorang wanita cantik penjaga kuil di kaki gunung bahwa dia tidak akan berkelahi lagi kalau ingin membawa wanita tersebut bersamanya. RnR please!!! Warning!! Gaje dan Garing, don't like IchiHitsu, don't read!!!.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei!!! Berikan hak kepemilikan Bleachmu padaku!!! *dimasukin ke penjara 5 tahun*.

Chapter 1: prolog

Risa: Hai minna!!!! Ketemu lagi nih… *tampang ancur-ancuran sambil megang toa*

Yu-chan: Yu-chan juga kembali lagi!!! *gak ada yang nanya*

Risa: Sebelumnya aq mau kasih info, disini Hitsugaya berubah 270 derajat jadi cewek imut!!! Jadi jangan protes ya…

Yu-chan: Ya harus dong, Risa-sama!!!

Risa: *bangga dibilang –sama* Diem loe Yu-chan!!! OK!!!! LET'S START THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –teriak make toa pinjeman kuil(?)-

Ichigo's POV

Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, siswa SMU di kota Tokyo. Banyak otang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku senang berkelahi, padahal tidak. Aku berkelahi hanya untuk membela diri saja. Suatu hari saat Aku sedang makan siang di atap sekolah, aku dihampiri oleh beberapa anak kelas 3. _'Anak kelas 3 ya… ngapain disini?? Pura-pura gak denger aja' _Batinku didalam hati, sesaat aku tidak memperdulikan kakak kelas 3 itu, dan akhirnya salah seorang dari anak kelas 3 itu berbicara, "Kau Ichigo Kurosaki kan?!" Tanya Senpai Jiro, saat itu aku tidak menjawab malah hanya makan rotinya selanjutnya Senpai Hiro ganti bertanya "Kamu Ichigo Kurosaki dari kelas 2-3 yang jago kelahi itu kan?" Tanya Senpai Hiro yang kedua kalinya tidak didengarkan olehku. Para Senpai yang mulai hilang kesabaran langsung memukulku, pada saat Jiro-senpai dan Hiro-senpai mau memukulnya aku langsung reflek menahannya dan menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi "Ya!!! Aku Ichigo Kurosaki dari kelas 2-3 yang jago berkelahi itu, terus ada apa?? Mau berkelahi?" Jawabku yang langsung nanya lagi *Aneh amat ni orang* "Oh, ternyata benar!!!" Jawab Jiro-senpai, dan saat itu perkelahian pun dimulai dan berakhir berakhir sampai jam istirahat selesai.

Setelah bunyi bel terdengar aku pun turun dari atap sekolah dengan muka babak belur, tapi bukannya menuju kelas tapi menuju UKS. Saat aku membuka pintu UKS sudah terlihat Ganju Shiba, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, dan Airis Mizuka yang lagi ngobrol sampai-sampai gak tau ada orang masuk. "Lho?? Mana Byakuya?" Heran ku yang emang dari tadi tujuanku buat nyari Byakuya, "ICHIGO!!!!" Kaget semua orang yang disitu saat ngeliat mukaku yang habis ngebunuh orang *hah?* "Oi!!! Ichigo!!! Kamu berantem lagi kan!!!" Kata Airis kasar, "Airis-chan!!!" Kata Inoue yang emang lagi ngerahasiain ke seseorang didalam ruangan itu, _'Mati gue!!!' _Batin Airis yang langsung inget dengan tatapan Inoue, tiba-tiba seorang kuntilanak *digeplak Byakuya*eh… salah!!! Maksudnya seorang dokter UKS tersebut, yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki keluar dari suatu ruangan, "Ku…Ro…Sa…Ki…Ichigo!!! KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP YA?!" Teriak Byakuya make toa pinjeman masjid sekolah(?) dan mengeluarkan aura yang bisa dibilang… MENGERIKAN!!! "Apaan sih dateng-dateng langsung marah!!" Bentakku yang telinganya udah error gara-gara teriakan super ala Byakuya tadi, "Mau gak marah gimana Ichigo, Byakuya-san udah ngangkat berapa orang ke UKS ini yang udah babak belur gara-gara kamu…"Jawab Ganju santai sambil makan chiki bareng Rukia yang lagi nonton pertandingan bola(?), "O…Oh" Kataku santai. Byakuya yang udah hilang kesabarannya langsung berantem ama Ichigo di ruangan UKS, "Ah… mulai lagi deh" Kata Ganju, Airis, Rukia, dan Inoue, tiba-tiba Rukia melirik TV kecilnya "YEAH!!!! MU menang babak pertama!!!!" Teriak Rukia yang ternyata lagi nonton pertandingan MU ama ACmilan (bener gak nulisnya??), akhirnya mereka bertiga ikutan nonton pertandingan tersebut bareng Rukia sedangkan Byakuya dan aku masih sibuk berantem.

Hitsugaya's POV

Aku tinggal disebuah desa kecil didekat gunung. Disana aku menjadi salah seorang Miko (penjaga kuil), aku hanya tinggal dengan teman-temanku saja, karena orang tuaku sudah meninggal waktu aku kecil. Aku sering bermain di sungai dekat kuil, Karena kuil itu dekat dengan sebuah sungai, kami sering main air disana, aku sangat disenangi oleh teman-temaku karena katanya aku itu baik, jenius, cantik, imut, manis, dan lain-lain (capek nulis semuanya!!! =,=). Suatu hari aku mendapat bagian pergi ke kuil bersama dua temanku yaitu Kusaka Soujiro dan Arisa Yurikazawa untuk membersihkan kuil, karena maisng-masing orang udah dijadwal kapan tugas ke kuilnya. Perjalanan menuju kuil itu sangat hening…

2 menit…

5 menit…

30 menit…

WOI!!! Kelamaan!!! *author stress sendiri*

Tiba-tiba, Arisa memecahkan keheningan itu, "Kusaka, kamu kan laki-laki kenapa ikut kami?" Tanya Arisa dengan santai, "Biarin aja!!! Kan aku mau nemenin putri cantik kita!!!" Kata Kusaka ngawur yang langsung meluk 'Mesra' aku yang langsung disambut 'belaian penuh kasih' (baca: Pukulan super keras) dariku tentunya, akhirnya selama 1 jam kami pun sampai ke kuil tersebut, Aku yang memegang kunci kuil tersebut langsung membuka pintu kuil dan mengambil beberapa sapu. Tapi, sebelum mengambil sapu…

**BRUK!!!!!!**

Suara jatuh yang sangat keras terdengar dari dalam kuil, Kusaka dan Arisa yang sedang menunggu diluar kontan langsung masuk, "Ada ap…HAH?!" Arisa Cuma cengo ngeliat 'aksi' ku tadi, "Kamu ngapain sih? Sampai kotor gitu!! Sini!!!" Kata Arisa yang langsung narik aku dari lubang lantai kuil itu (oh, jadi ini… ternyata Yukishiro keceblos di lubang lantai kuil=,=), "Kusaka!!! Kamu jangan liat!!! Kalau lihat kubunuh kau!!!" Ancam Arisa ke Kusaka sambil membuka ikatan rambutku dan merapihkan rambutku yang panjangnya gak setengah-setengah!!!!, "Apaan sih, kan ak…" Kata-kata Kusaka terputus dan dia lansung blush gara-gara kaget waktu ngeliat Yukishiro yang… TAMBAH MANIS waktu rambutnya diurai panjang!!!! "A… Apa i… itu?!" Kagetku setelah mendengar suara Kusaka tadi, tiba-tiba Arisa berbicara "Gak ada apa-apa kok!!, Cuma KUCING SIALAN aja!!!" Kata Arisa sambil menekan kata 'kucing sialan' yang tak lain itu adalah sebutan untuk Kusaka, setelah menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Arisa langsung menatap Kusaka yang tatapannya berarti 'keluar-loe-sekarang-atau-gue-bunuh-loe', Kusaka yang sudah mengerti akan tatapan dari Arisa itu, Kusaka pun keluar demi keselamatannya. 2 jam pun berlalu, mereka lagi pada bersih-bersih, saat itu hening antara Arisa dan Kusaka, aku pun mulai heran dengan tingkah 2 cecunguk itu dan aku pun akhirnya nekat untuk memecahkan keheningan itu "A…Ano… kalian kenapa? Kok gak ngomong-ngomong?" Tanyaku yang agak cemas, tak ada jawaban, hening…

1 jam…

2 jam…

3 jam…

WOI!!! KELAMAAN!!! *Author ngegebrak meja*

"Ka…kalian marah sama aku ya? Hiks… hiks…" Tanyaku yang memulai akting nangis bohongan, "Ga…Gak kok!!! Yuki-chan jangan nangis dong!!!" Jawab Kusaka yang langsung panik ngeliat akting nangis bohonganku, "Yukishiro-chan!!! Jangan nangis!!! Kami gak marah sama kamu kok!!!" Jawab Arisa, "Ka… Kalian lagi marahan kan? Gara-gara aku? Maafan!!! Kalo gak aku mau mati aja!!!" Kataku yang udah nekat beneran mau bunuh diri (ditangannya aja udah ada pisau lipat!!!), "Ja…Jangan!!!" Kata Arisa dan Kusaka kompak!!! "Ya udah deh… kami maafan!!!" Kata Kusaka "Maafin aku ya, Arisa" Kata Kusaka meminta maaf kepada Arisa sambil bersalaman, "Ya, maafin aku juga ya, Kusaka" Balas Arisa sambil bersalaman. Melihat Kusaka dan Arisa sudah berbaikan, Aku langsung berhenti berakting "Nah!!! Gitu dong!!!" Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ja…Jadi kamu Cuma akting? Yukishiro!!!!" Teriak Kusaka dan Arisa sambil mengejar aku yang lari menghindari 'Serangan' Arisa dan Kusaka sambil tertawa riang, Kusaka dan Arisa pun tertawa riang. Di lain alam eh… salah!!! Maksudnya di lain tempat para miko yang sedang menunggu kepulanganku, Kusaka, dan Arisa mulai tidak enak perasaannya.

To Be Continue…

Risa: Fiuh… Akhirnya selesai juga!! *ngelap keringat*

Yuri-chan (baru dateng): Ri… RISA-SAMA!!! *teriak make toa pas di telinga*

Risa: *budeg seketika* A… Apaan??

Yuri-chan: Li… Liat di luar!!! *nunjuk jendela*

Risa: *mata melotot* WTH?!

Hitsugaya: Mana yang namanya Risa!!! Gue mau bunuh tuh orang!!! *ngacungin Hyourinmaru kayak ngacungin pisau dapur*

Yuri-chan: *nunjuk Risa* aku gak ikut-ikutan ya…!!! *ngacir entah kemana*

Hitsugaya: Jadi kamu!!! Kembaliin kepribadian gue jadi cowok lagi!! Gue gak mau jadi cewek!!

Ichigo: Sabarlah engkau, wahai Toushiro *nyanyi gaje*

Hitsugaya: Gue ilang kesabaran!!! HYAAAAA!!!! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!!!! *ngebankai terus nyerang*

Risa: Mikan-chan~ *manggil mikan dari anime alice academy*

Mikan-chan: Maaf!!! *menahan serangan* (pada tau kan alice-nya Mikan? Nullification Alice: Alice penahan/pengembali serangan)

Hitsugaya: GYAAAAAA~!!!! *terlempar jauh* (senjata makan tuan -ditabok-)

Kusaka (baru ngomong): Dari pada gak selesai-selesai… *dipotong ama Arisa*

Arisa (baru ngomong juga): Mending diakhirin aja!!! *senyum*

Kusaka: *pundung gara-gara mau ngomong dipotong ama Arisa*

All Characters: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Pertemuan miko dan murid SMU

Perjanjian dibawah Pohon Sakura

Characters: Hitsugaya T. & Ichigo K.

Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!!! Disini ada OC, Ichigo bertemu dengan seorang miko yang… lupa membawa topengnya?? Gomen lama update-nya. RnR please!!! Sorry kalau GaJe ya!!

Disclaimer: MASIH NGOTOT? PUNYA GUE?! *dilempar ke jurang* Udah pada tau kan punya siapa?

* * *

Chapter 2: Pertemuan seorang miko dan seorang murid SMU

* * *

Yu-chan: Hai Minna!!! Yuri-chan disini!!! *ceria*

Ichigo: Berhubung sang author sinting nan gaje itu masih belum ada, jadi kami yang membawakan acaranya *gaje*

Risa-chan: *ngelempar sepatu+tas* SIAPA YG SINTING?! *jatuh gara-gara kecapekan* HE…HELP ME~!!!! *gaya zombie*

Yu-chan: KYAAAA~!!!! ADA ZOMBIE!!! *lari-lari GaJe* *dilempar sepatu Risa*

Risa-chan: Ini Gue!!!

Hitsugaya: Padahal jangan dateng aja biar kepribadian gue gak tambah ancur *bisik*

Risa-chan: HEH?! KEDENGERAN TAU!!! *perang death glare sama Hitsugaya sambil tiduran*

Yu-chan: Dari pada nunggu lama mending…*Dipotong Ichigo*

Ichigo: LET'S START THE STORY!!! *senyum*

Yu-chan: *Pundung gara-gara mau ngomong diputus*

* * *

_Bunga-bunga Sakura berguguran dengan indahnya_

_Awan putih mengikuti guguran Bunga itu_

_Burung-burung berkicau seakan sedang bernyanyi_

_Aliran air sungai mengikuti alunan itu_

* * *

Hari Selasa besok, sekolah Ichigo akan mengadakan tour ke gunung Shiratama, Katanya gunung itu adalah gunung yang misterius. Di kelas 2-3 sudah bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, beberapa menit kemudian guru kelas itu, Ochi-sensei memasuki ruangan "Anak-anak, hari ini sekolah akan memulangkan siswa-siswinya lebih cepat untuk persiapan besok, kalian wajib ikut, karena bakalan ada tugas dari tour ini, mengerti? Jangan sakit ya!! Bubar!!" Kata bu guru Ochi yang langsung memulangkan kelas 2-3. Di jalan Ichigo, Ganju, Airis, Orihime, dan Rukia lagi ngobrol (soalnya rumah mereka deketan jadi pulang berlima), tiba-tiba Ichigo, Airis, dan Rukia bertatapan karena merasakan Reiatsu yang tinggi, dari belakang ada 3 orang yang sedang berlari yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka, yaitu Chikara Kirishima, Sakurami Yuko, dan Hanabi Yuki. Mereka berlari melewati Ichigo CS, Tapi salah seorang dari mereka, Sakurami Yuko melirik kebelakang dan berkata "Ichigo Kurosaki, ya? Menarik" katanya dan mulai mengejar Yuki dan Chikara, Ichigo yang ngerasa diliatin langsung sewot sendiri. Sesampainnya Ichigo dirumah, dia merebahkan diri ke kasur (ya iyalah!! Masa ke lantai!!! Sakit dong!!! *dilempar sepatu ama Ichigo*), dia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di Tournya kali ini. Di lain tempat, Airis malah lagi sibuk ngomong ama Rukia tentang acara ngejailin cowok-cowok waktu tour nanti.

* * *

Keesokannya anak-anak 2-3 udah paling rajinnya nyampe sekolah duluan, kecuali Rukia, dia datengnya agak telat soalnya Rukia sibuk bangunin sang kakak, Byakuya yang jadi Dokter UKS belum bangun-bangun juga gara-gara banyak tugas tadi malamnya, akhirnya dengan nekat Rukia nyiram Byakuya make selang buat nyiram tanaman dan BANGUN DEH!!! *Dilempar sabun ama Byakuya*. Akhirnya semua murid dan semua guru udah kumpul di lapangan, terus Pak KepSek maju untuk memberitahukan sesuatu tapi tampangnya itu loh!!! (mau tau?? Pak KepSek make bju santai!!) "Ehm… baiklah para murid dan para guru sekalian, hari ini kita akan tou ke Gunung Shiratama (Udah tau Pak!! *hajared*), kita akan berangkat dengan bis, para murid harap memasuki bis sesuai dengan kelasnya dan para guru yang tidak ditugasi di bis murid harap memasuki bis Guru, AYO BERANGKAT!!!" Kata Pak KepSek dengan semangat '45. Di jalan para murid dan guru melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, ada guru yang dengerin MP3 sambil ngemil tapi poninya ngalangin (ada yang bisa nebak??), ada murid yang lagi ngomongin rencana-rencana gitu (ada yang bisa nebak lagi??), ada yang ngemil, ada yang ngobrol, masih banyak pokoknya!!. 3/5 jam perjalanan mereka ke Gunung Shiratama, sesampainnya mereka (yang duluan nyampe bis guru) di sana, mereka langsung berhamburan keluar dari bis, tapi gara-gara Pak KepSek manggil (Pak KepSek lagi… Pak KepSek lagi… *ditabok*) jadinya pada baris sesuai kelas dan gendernya (maksudnya kalau perempuan dibagian perempuan, laki-laki bagian laki-laki) "Baiklah para murid dan para guru sekalian, kita sudah sampai di gunung Shiratama, sekarang kita akan membuat tenda dulu, bagi murid pria ikuti guru-guru disebelah kanan (cowok semua), bagi murip wanita ikuti guru-guru disebelah kiri (cewek semua), dan jangan lupa jam 9 malam nanti aka nada acara api unggun ya!! Selamat Bersenang-senang!!!" Kata Pak KepSek yang langsung ngacir entah kemana. Para murid dan guru pun selesai membuat tenda alhasil satu guru atau dua guru wajib tidur bareng ama para murid karena tendanya gak cukup. Ichigo lagi tiduran sambil dengerin musik di MP4 barunya, Ichigo satu tenda sama Renji, Chikara, Hisagi, Yuki, dan Airis, sedangkan guru yang satu tenda dengan mereka ada 2 yaitu Byakuya-sensei (tumben gue manggil make –sensei) sang guru tercool di Sekolah sama Yoruichi-sensei sang guru tersadis di Sekolah. Ichigo males dengerin debat antara RenHisa (Renji dan Hisagi) vs YuChi (Yuki dan Chikara) yang mendebatkan masalah TEMPAT TIDUR!!! (gitu aja didebatin *dibankai n dishikai RenHisa + dihajar YuChi*) Airis berusaha ngeberhentiin bel pemadam kebakaran itu, eh… salah!!! Maksudnya perdebatan itu, Ichigo yang bosen keluar make topi buat cari udara segar, Renji yang nyadar kalau Ichigo mau keluar nanya "Oi!! Mau kemana?" Ichigo menjawabnya tanpa menatap mukanya "Mau keluar, Cari Udara segar, nanti telepon kalau api unggun mau mulai ya!!" Kata Ichigo sambil ngacir entah kemana.

* * *

Di lain tempat, Yukishiro dan teman-temannya sedang bermain, tapi Yukishiro dan Kusaka memainkan permainan yang berbeda yaitu tanding kekuatan sihir (Kusaka yang nantang loh!!), tapi karena kesalahan Kusaka sendiri Yukishiro jadi menang mutlak. Akhirnya setelah capek main adu sihir (karena make reiatsu juga) Arisa, Yuri, Kusaka (pengawal/babu Yukishiro), dan Yukishiro pergi nyari air ke sungai belakang kuil. Kusaka menyesali diri karena ngebuat kesalahan dan ngebiarin Yukishiro menang mutlak, Yukishiro yang dari tadi ngeliatin Kusaka langsung ngomong "Kusaka, kamu gak apa-apa kok gak jadi pengawal aku!!" Kata Yukishiro sambil memasang jurus wajah imut *digeplak Yukishiro* Kusaka langsung blush dan langsung jawab dengan tegas "Ka… Kata-kata seorang laki-laki gak boleh ditarik lagi!!" Jawab Kusaka tegas, Yukishiro hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum manisnya. Setelah beberapa menit jalan dari desa, sungai pun terlihat, "Kak!! Aku mau ngambil ikan ya? Boleh ya?" Tanya Yuri pada sang kakak, Arisa, "Iya… Iya… tapi jangan nangkep ka…" Kata-kata Arisa belum selesai, yuri udah ngelakuin duluan, "Baru kakak bilang!! Jangan nangkep kaki Kusaka!!" Kata Arisa yang ternyata Yuri nangkep kaki Kusaka bukannya ikan, "Gomen… gomen… Gomenasai Kusaka-san!!" Kata Yuri sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, "Iya, gak apa-apa kok!!" Jawab Kusaka yang lalu ada ikan di kepalanya dan semua orang tertawa, Yukishiro hanya tersenyum lalu menatap ke sungai dan melihat pantulan wajahnya _"Apa mimpi tadi malam akan terjadi ya?" _Batin Yukishiro. Setelah mengambil air mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon sakura yang sejuk, Kusaka mulai nge-goda Yukishiro dan berhasil aja Kusaka dapet bogem dari Arisa dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran, yuri berusaha ngehentiin mereka tapi gak bisa, Yukishiro yang merasa bosan pergi jalan-jalan tanpa sepengetahuan Arisa, Yuri, dan Kusaka untuk cari bunga lili yang katanya ada yang tumbuh dekat situ. Sambil jalan-jalan, Yukishiro juga memikirkan mimpinya tadi malam, tanpa sadar dia sudah ada di padang bunga!!. Dia menahan untuk berteriak tapi dia sudah tidak tahan "KAWAI~!!!!" Teriak Yukishiro yang langsung berlarian kesana sini untuk mencari bunga lili. Dia akhirnya terduduk di padang itu sambil memegangi bunga-bunga itu.

* * *

_Padang bunga yang indah_

_Di bawah sebuah pohon sakura_

_Pertemuanku dengannya yang pertama kali_

_Membuat cinta pada pandangan pertama_

* * *

Ichigo hanya berjalan menurut arah jalan saja, dia melirik kanan kiri yang ada hanya pepohonan. Dia pun sampai di sebuah padang bunga yang bunganya gak setengah-setengah banyaknya!!!. "A… Apa-apaan ini?! Gue sampai nyasar ke padang bunga yang gak jelas asal usulnya gini?!" Kaget Ichigo sambil protes pada dirinya sendiri "Ntar gue pulang gimana? Mana gue dah lupa jalan yang tadi, AKH!!!!" Kata Ichigo sambil melanjutkan aksi stressnya itu *ditendang Ichigo*. Ichigo menyusuri padang bunga itu sambil berharap ada orang disitu dan permohonan Ichigo pun dikabulkan *itu bukan permohonan!!*, dia melihat ada seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di dekat pohon sakura sambil memegang bunga lili putih yang rambutnya dikuncir dua panjang "Ya Tuhan!!! Terima kasih udah ngasih cewek cantik, eh… salah!! Maksudnya udah ngasih petunjuk!!" Kata Ichigo sambil sujud-sujud GaJe. Ichigo pun menghampiri perempuan itu dan bertanya "Permisi, boleh Tanya jalan?", sang perempuan pun berbalik dan menjawab "Ya, ada ap…" Kata-kata perempuan itu yang ternyata Yukishiro terputus setelah melihat pria berambut orange kayak duren *dibankai Ichigo*, sesaat Yukishiro membatin _"Gawat!!! Aku lupa bawa topengku!!! Gimana nih!!!"_. Ichigo juga kaget ngeliat cewek cantik itu lalu heran sendiri ngeliat Yukishiro yang ngomong sendiri atau lebih tepatnya komat-kamit GaJe gitu, "Maaf, boleh Tanya?" Tanya Ichigo yang membubarkan lamunan Yukishiro "I… Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Yukishiro yang kaget karena dikagetkan sama Ichigo tadi, "Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Ichigo yang langsung membatin _"Asik!! Gue dapet kecengan baru!!" _(Itu adek gue!!! Kalo mau pacaran, langkahin gue dulu!! *dibacok readers karena banyak omong*), Yukishiro kaget + Jantungan, "Na… namaku Yu… Yukishiro, Hitsugaya Yukishiro" Jawab Yukishiro sambil terbata-bata (Bukan batu bata loh!!), "Oh, kenalin aku Kurosaki Ichigo, panggil aja Ichigo" Balas Ichigo. Ichigo yang capek dari tadi jalan melulu meminta ijin kepada Yukishiro untuk duduk disampingnya "Maaf, boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanya Ichigo, "Bo… Boleh" Jawab Yukishiro yang langsung merona a.k.a memerah wajahnya (jatuh cinta pandangan pertama!!! *digeplak Hitsu+Ichi*). Diantara mereka hening, Yukishiro hanya memegang bunga lili sedangkan Ichigo hanya melihat sekelilingnya, Ichigo yang merasa aneh dengan pakaian Yukishiro bertanya "Yukishiro, kenapa kamu berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanyanya, "emm… ano… aduh susah jelasinnya!!" Jawab Yukishiro bingung untuk menjelaskannya (sebenarnya identitas miko gak boleh dikasih tau) sambil tersenyum kecil yang berhasil membuat Ichigo memerah mukanya. Ichigo menatap Yukishiro dari atas sampai kebawah dan terhenti di rambutnya, dia melihat ada kelopak bunga Sakura disitu, "Eh, Yukishiro ada kelopak bunga tuh dikepala kamu!! Aku ambil ya!!" Kata Ichigo sambil mengambil kelopak bunga diatas kepala Yukishiro, Yukishiro pun melihat keatas dan pandangan mereka bertemu!!! Dua-duanya merona. Ichigo yang teringat dengan baju yang dipakai Yukishiro langsung ngomong "Yukishiro, kamu seorang Miko ya?" Tanya Ichigo membuktikan, Yukishiro yang kaget membatin sejenak _"Aduh!!! Mampus aku!! Bilangnya apa ya?" _ dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo tadi "Bu… Bukan kok!!! Aku Cuma suka pakai baju ini" Jawabnya sambil keringat dingin, Ichigo merasa tidak percaya dan muncul lampu terang diotaknya "Ayo tanding suit!! Kalo kamu kalah harus ngaku ya?" Kata Ichigo dan Yukishiro menjawab dengan anggukan. Akhirnya Yukishiro kalah karena yang kedua ama ketiga dia kalah dan terpaksa ngaku "Iya, Aku seorang miko di Kuil gunung Shiratama" Kata Yukishiro sambil menunduk, "EH?! Jadi bener kamu miko?" Tanya Ichigo sekali lagi dan dijawab Yukishiro dengan anggukan pelan dan mengatakan sesuatu "Tapi, kau tidak boleh memberitahukan pada siapa pun tentangku ya?" dan dijawab oleh Ichigo dengan senyuman. Ketika Ichigo melihat jam Hp-nya dia teringat sesuatu "Oh, Ya!! Aku lupa!!! Yukishiro, aku pergi dulu ya, sampai ketemu besok!!" Kata Ichigo sambil berlari, Yukishiro yang masih duduk menggunakan sihirnya untuk memberitahukan jalan pulang kepada Ichigo, "Hati-hati, Ichigo-san…" Kata Yukishiro pelan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan padang itu.

* * *

_Aku terus memikirkannya_

_Sampai aku tak bisa melupakannya_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

_Semoga baik-baik saja_

* * *

Di kemah, Ichigo terus memikirkan Yukishiro _"Sedang apa ya dia sekarang?"_, Renji yang nyadar Ichigo lagi ngelamun langsung nusuk pinggang Ichigo make tongkat "Hayo!!! Ngelamun aja!!! Ntar kesambet!!!" Goda Renji yang langsung dapet jontosan maut dari Ichigo. Renji yang heran dengan aksi tumben-tumbenan Ichigo barusan (lebih tepatnya ngelamun) nanya "Oi, Ichigo!! Kamu ngapain barusan ngelamun? Dapet cewek ya?" dan dijawab Ichigo dengan jontosan untuk kedua kalinya "Aku bukan dapet cewek tau!! Aku tadi nyasar ke padang bunga yang cantik banget!!!" Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum, Renji shock, baru kali ini dia ngeliat Ichigo senyum!! "O… Oh~!!! Ya udah aku mau keluar ya" Kata Renji yang langsung keluar dari tendanya dan nyamperin Airis "Ai, Si Ichigo kenapa sih? Dari tadi senyum sendiri!!" Tanya Renji ke Airis yang punya kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang "Dia lagi jatuh cinta, udah diemin aja" Jawab Airis santai tanpa menatap muka Renji, "Pantesan, dari tadi senyam-senyum GaJe" Kata Renji yang langsung mencomot pisang, tiba-tiba Airis beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Airis, Mau kemana?" Tanya Renji, "Mau cari angin, bilangin kalo ada yang nanyain, aku lagi cari angin ke hutan" Jawab Airis "Hoi!!! Kau cewek!!! Masa' malem-malem ke hutan" Larang Renji, "Biarin, loe mau kena jontos gue lagi?!" Bentak Airis, "Ga… Gak, makasih, gue masih sayang nyawa gue" Kata Renji, Airis langsung berjalan menuju arah hutan "Nah, sekarang ke tempat Yuki-chan~!!!" Kata Airis yang sudah berwujud Shinigami sambil menarik gigainya. Di tempat para Miko, Yukishiro lagi berdo'a make bunga 7 rupa, Bukan ding!! Dia lagi berdo'a semoga Ichigo gak ngasih tau identitas dia ke orang lain kecuali ke seseorang yang dia kenal "Ya Tuhan, semoga dia tidak memberitahukan identitasku pada orang lain" Kata Yukishiro yang lalu dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang "Maksudmu Ichigo?" Kata Airis sambil menyadar di pintu kamar Yukishiro yang terbuka dan berhasil membuat Yukishiro jantungan "A… Airis-chan!!! Jangan ngagetin donk!!! Kalo jantungan ntar gimana?" Kata Yukishiro, "Gomen… Gomen…" Kata Airis meminta maaf "Yuki-chan, ikut aku sebentar yuk!!" Ajak Airis sambil menggenggam tangan Yukishiro "Kemana? Malem-malem gini?" Tanya Yukishiro, "Udah, gak apa-apa, ada aku!!" Kata Airis. Airis mengajak Yukishiro ke padang bunga, tempat dimana Yukishiro bertemu dengan Ichigo, Yukishiro duduk disebelah Airis, Airis mendekati Yukishiro untuk mengatakan sesuatu "Yuki-chan, besok ada pesta hanabi dan bon odori di kemahku, tapi Ichigo gak suka acara gituan dan pasti dia akan pergi kesini, dia sangat suka padamu dan ingin membawamu pulang ke Tokyo, maka buatlah perjanjian dengannya disini dengannya sebelum membawamu pergi" Kata Airis, Yukishiro mulai bingung "Perjanjian apa? Tokyo dimana?" Tanya Yukishiro "Perjanjian yang melarang Ichigo untuk tidak Berkelahi selamanya kalau dia ingin membawamu pulang!!" Jawab Airis, "Baiklah, aku akan menurutimu" Jawab Yukishiro sambil tersenyum kecil, Airis pun merasa bahagia namun sedih "Arigato, Yuki-chan, Tapi kau tau resikonya kalau Ichigo melanggar janjimu?" Kata Airis sedih, Yukishiro hanya tersenyum dan menjawabnya "Ya, aku tahu… tenang saja" Jawab Yukishiro tapi didalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat sedih dengan resiko yang akan dia terima bila Ichigo mengingkar janjinya.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Risa-chan: GAK JELAS AMAT NIH?! LANGSUNG TO BE CONTINUE?! *protes pada diri sendiri* Btw, Gue gak puitis amat?!

Yu-chan: lah?? Kan kamu yang ngetik, kenapa protes? *bingung*

Risa-chan: Tumben loe gak manggil make –sama? *ngarep dipanggil –sama*

Yu-chan: Lagi gak mood ah… *digeplak*

Ichigo: Airis bisa baca pikiran?! Keren amat!!! *kagum + iri*

Airis: Biarin… aku suka *sok cool*

All characters: PLEASE REVIEW AND SORI KALO GAJE YA?!

Risa-chan: Satu lagi, maaf para OC yang belum mucul disini, tapi pasti mucul di chapter selanjutnya!! ^^


End file.
